Ponyboy Gets Jumped
by SmileCauseItsWorthIt
Summary: The beginning of the book, with my own twist. What would happen if the gang showed up later and to socs persued their attack on Ponyboy?
1. The Beating

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story. **

As I stepped out into the bright light from the darkness of the movie house, I had two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home. I was wishing I looked like Paul Newman- he looks tough and I don't- but I guess my own looks aren't so bad. I had a long walk home and no company, but I usually lone it for no reason except that I like to watch movies undisturbed. I'm different than most of the gang, the boys we hang out with. By we, I mean my brothers and I. We live together because our parents were killed in an auto accident eight months ago. My oldest brother, Darrel, who we call Darry, works long and hard and never has any time for fun. Sodapop, my next-oldest brother, dropped of high school awhile back and has a job at the DX gas station. He isn't dumb or anything, he just doesn't have the attention span for school, it bored him.

Anyway I went on walking home. Greasers can't walk alone much or we'll get jumped by the socs. I could've waited to go to the movies until Darry or soda got off work. They would've gone with me, or driven me there and back, or even just walked along. Or even one of the gang would've come. Our gang consists of us- the Curtis boys- Keith "Two-bit" Matthews, Steve Randle, Dallas "Dally" Winston, or Johnny Cade. Any one of them would've come if I'd asked, I just don't use my head, it drives Darry crazy because I'm supposed to have a high IQ and I skipped a grade a while ago. But, I liked walking anyways.

I didn't like it so much when a red Corvair pulled beside me and five socs got out. I have a good build, but I couldn't take these guys by myself. They slowly circled me, all smiling sweetly, silently, sinisterly.

"Hey, grease," said one. "We're gonna do you a favor and cut all that long, greasy hair off." Then he pulled out a blade. I backed up. Of course I backed right into one of them. One grabbed the back of my neck so that I couldn't move.

"Need a haircut greaser?" he asked menacingly.

"No," I murmured.

"What was that?" He asked, tightening his grip.

"NO!" I yelled as I broke free. They chased me for about 10 yards, and then tackled me to the ground. They held the blade against my throat.

"Well, someone's a little ungrateful. Let's start that haircut right about here," the one sitting on my chest said. He sliced my throat, not hard, just enough to bleed. I realized that these guys could kill me and I went wild.

"Shut him up, Greg!" one said. They punched me a few times and then gagged me. I stayed quiet. _Soda! Darry! Where are you?!_ I thought. All I wanted was to be home with people that I loved. The socs were still beating on me and it took all I could to keep from blacking out. They had torn my sweatshirt of and were slicing my arms with the blade. Then, from a distance, I heard feet pounding the pavement. The socs jumped off me, and then someone picked me up. I was too dazed to see who it was. I was thrown against something hard and then a door was slammed shut. I was surrounded by total darkness. _Great I'm in the trunk of their car,_ I thought. There were muffled shouts, doors closing and the revving of an engine. I knew that wasn't the groaning of Two-Bit's or Darry's cars. This car was the socs.

When the trunk opened, I was greeted by the darkness of an alley. The socs loomed above me.

"Get him outta there David," one said. He roughly pulled me out of their car and threw me against the wall. Then they began slugging the senses out of me. And then, I prayed to God that I lived through this and made it home to my brothers in one piece. Next thing I know, everything stopped. I could dimly make out four socs' figures through the darkness and haziness of my vision still. Before I can even begin to enjoy the break in my beating, the blonde soc pulls out a blade.

"What are you doing John?" One- I think it was David- said.

"My God, Kyle, he's gonna kill him!" Greg said. John takes his blade and jams it into my side. He turns it; the cool mettle rips through my flesh who knows what else. Then, although not nearly soon enough, I lost consciousness.

**FYI- The socs in the ally names are Greg, David, Kyle, and John. How many of you noticed one soc was missing in the ally? He is nameless because his name actually isn't important. He's not there for a reason. See why in the next chapter!**


	2. The Finding

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story. **

(Soda POV)

I couldn't help it; I _need_ to know where my little brother is. Steve keeps telling me not to worry, but like I said, I can't help it. Pony went to the movies after school today. Now Darry's pacing across the living room floor, this isn't good.

"Darry will you please sit down, you're makin' me dizzy," Steve complained. I just shot him a glare; it's all I could do. I decided we had spent enough time waiting, it was time for action. I hopped up and found my shoes, which were surprisingly together under the couch. Then I grabbed my jacket.

"Come on guys, we gotta go find him," I said to the gang. They all stood up, even Steve. We started walking sown the block when we heard some scuffling and yelling. We all looked at each other then broke out into a sprint. Then I saw him. Pony had some socs on top of him and they were beating him up real bad. They heard us coming and looked up. Then they jumped up and one picked Pony up. That damn soc put him in the trunk and locked it. While we were still running, the other socs got into the car. Then they drove off, leaving the one behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He yelled. Dally tackled him and beat him unconscious, in record time too. We all caught up to him and saw him getting up.

"Come on let's go find the kid," Dally said. He sounded real calm, but I could tell he was worried like the rest of us.

"Okay, Steve and Soda will check the Dingo, Jonny and Dally the movie house, and me and Two-bit will check the library. Okay? Good. Let's go," Darry said. That's Darry for you, always using his head and all business. We all split up and left to find him.

________________________________________________________________________

Steve and I walked in silence almost all the way to the Dingo. When we were passing g an ally in town, I could have sworn I heard a groan. "Hey come on. No need to groan, you gotta stop naggin' on Pony," I said.

"Uh Buddy, that wasn't me," Steve said. He and I back-tracked to the ally again. It was dark in there, but I could dimly make out a heap in the darkness. The worst image popped into my head. _Oh no please don't let that be him! Please!_ I thought desperately. I was next to the body in a flash. I saw the face and I had to look away. It was cut and bruised so badly. Just this morning he was smiling and happy, and now he's all beat up.

"Steve. Steve go get Darry," I whispered, I couldn't trust my voice to be more than that. I heard Steve run out of there like the devil was chasing him. I guess he didn't want to see this anymore than I did.

I began to look over me brother. There was a lot of blood, too much even. _Oh God, don't tell me we were too late,_ I thought. I checked his pulse. It was thread, but there. He was breathing in gasps, but he was breathing. That made me feel a little bit better. His arms were scarred and caked with dried blood. Then I saw his side. There was something shiny sticking out. It was a blade. I carefully pulled it out. It was so hard for me to do. My hands were shaking so bad. One wrong my move and my brother would be dead. I was able to get the blade out, barely. It was covered in blood. His blood. I had to look away. I heard someone drop down next to me and gasp. I looked over and there was Darry. I knew the rest of the gang had stayed behind us to give us space. I'll have to thank them later.

"Oh my God," Darry whispered. He saw the blade on the ground where I had dropped it and then at Pony. "We have to get him to the hospital."

Darry picked him up and brought him to our truck. He set him in the back with his head on my lap. I cradled him so gently. Then I took of my jacket to cover him with it. He was so _cold._ Darry got into the driver's seat and drove us to the hospital. I knew the gang wasn't far behind. _Come on Ponyboy, you gotta be okay. I don't know what we so without you,_ I thought. And then I did something I haven't done since mom and dad died. I prayed.


	3. The Hospital

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story. **

(Dr. Valance POV)

I looked at the name on the file again. Ponyboy Curtis. What a name! What kind of name is Ponyboy? At least my daughter's silly name is a nickname. I mean Sherri as Cherry makes sense, but Ponyboy was this kid's real name. His parents may be dead, but what a name to leave a kid with. I looked at my medical report once more and then walked out to talk to his brothers.

(Darry POV)

We have been sitting in this waiting room for an hour, but still nothing. Soda had thankfully given away to his exhaustion, as did Two-bit. Steve looked like he was about to, too. Dally went to see if he could find some cigarettes and Johnny went with him. No one else was in the waiting room at this hour. Then I heard the door slam open. The boys were wide-awake now. But no, it wasn't the doctor, it was Johnny and Dally. They came over to us and sat down without a word. Then after a few minutes the door opened again. This time a doctor walked in. He had faded red hair and green eyes behind a pair of expensive looking glasses.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis?" the doctor asked. All of us stood at once. The guy looked bewildered. "Um… Darrel Curtis?"

"That's me" I stepped forward and shook his hand. Soda followed but wasn't quite as polite.

"'Bout time. How is he?" Sodapop said. I could've hit him. Of course I didn't, but you just don't say that to people. The doctor seemed unfazed.

"Ponyboy's condition is critical. He appears to have broken 3 ribs, a broken arm a sprained knee, and a concussion from the beating. Also he is currently in surgery. That knife tore through one of his kidneys. It is dead and they are removing it. He also has some internal bleeding. He will be out of surgery in about 30 minutes. You may see him then. But only family," he said. He had added that last part while looking at Two-bit and Steve. This doctor- what was his name- Valance better let them in for his own sake. If he doesn't I'll have to sneak them in or he won't be too healthy himself.

I couldn't believe some socs- some goddamn socs- could do all that damage to my baby brother. I was going to find these guys and teach them a lesson. For Pony. I couldn't stand anyone hurting my brothers, much less to this extent.

(Soda POV)

My baby brother, my Pony, was in critical condition. I couldn't believe it. Didn't that mean he could die? What would I do if he died? He was barely 14 for Christ sake! I had to help somehow.

"Doctor, can I do anything to help. Please," I said.

"Do you have an O positive or negative blood type?" he asked.

"Yup. Positive," I said with pride. I could help him.

"I have negative," Darry said next to me.

"He can use all of the help he can get. Please go with Nurse Hayworth," he said. And as if by magic, a cute brunette nurse came up beside him.

"Please follow me," she said. If I wasn't in love with Sandy, I would ask this chick out. Sure she was older, probably closer to Darry's age, but she sure was pretty. Anyway, we followed her to a back room and she had us both lie down. "This will only hurt for a second," she said in a soft voice.

Then another nurse went over to Darry. She was butt-ugly, old, and fat. It took all my will power to keep from laughing at the look on Darry's face when he saw her. It was disgusted. Then I felt a prick in the crook of my arm. I looked and realized that she was taking my blood. I had to look away. Normally, I would think it would be really cool. But after having Ponyboy's blood on my hands from taking out that blade, I will never look at blood the same way again.

Darry and I were aloud to go back to the waiting room again to another 20 minutes. Then I remembered Darry's nurse. "Sooo… How was your nurse," I asked politely, as if I were asking the time.

"Shut up," was all he said. I snickered silently to myself, knowing I wouldn't be laughing for a long while to come.


	4. The Visit

**Hey! I'm in a strange mood. Sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations. I hurt my foot really badly last night and the pain meds I'm on make me loopy. That's why I didn't update last night. Thank You sooo much for all the reviews and subscriptions. They make me feel really good. Keep up the good work. Did that make sense? Whatever you get the point.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Sodapop POV)

Well, here I am. Behind that cute nurse with the gang on the way to my little brothers hospital room. Oh, boy. She warned us about his condition, but I still don't know what to expect. We arrived outside his room. Room 216, ICU. Nurse Hayworth left us alone right there. Seeing how no one else would, I turned the door knob. What I saw next was what no warning could prepare me for. I felt my knees buckle and thankfully Steve was right there. He caught me and righted me on my feet. I couldn't even mutter a 'thanks.' He wasn't too sure if I'd stay standing, he left his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh God, Pony," I heard Darry whisper. He dropped to his knees by Pony's bed. I may have seen Pony earlier, but that was before the injuries could set in. My eyes first saw his face. His left eye was swollen shut and his other was closed, but blackened. There was a knife cut that was stitched up pulling down the left side of his mouth. Pony had stitches on the right side of his forehead. They were a parallel to his eyebrow, maybe longer. His left arm was in a blue cast, and his right one was bandaged up. Also on his right one was 2 IVs. One was filled with blood, Curtis blood. The other had some sort of clear liquid. The rest of him was covered by a blanket. I didn't dare to lift up that blanket and see the rest of him. I couldn't take that much. Then I heard it. The steady _beeping_ noise from the heart monitor. The one thing that told us he was still living.

(XXX)

(Darry POV)

I couldn't believe how hurt my brother looked. He looked so young, so innocent. It broke my heart. I was supposed to watch out for him, it was my job. And now look at him, on the brick of death. Oh God, Pony. How could I let this happen? I will never forgive myself for as long as I live. Then, I let what was left of my strong mask fall and broke down crying.

(XXX)

(Johnny POV)

I stepped around Soda and Steve to look at my best friend. I couldn't believe my eyes. He looked worse than I ever did. All those stitches and bruises, I mean wow. And who knows what was under all that gauze and the blanket. I really sorry for him, I mean his parents actually loved him and then they died, and now this. Wow. I felt something wet on my face and realized that I was crying.

(XXX)

(Steve POV)

God, now look what the kid got himself into. I guess it wasn't his fault though. When Soda opened that door, I knew something would happen after he paled like that and got that look on his face. I'd never admit this to anyone, but I do care about the kid. He can be an annoying little, tag-along, know-it-all brat, but he is like the kid brother of the gang. I care about him, we all do. My vision started to blur with tears. _Oh, shit_ I thought. I may be going soft, but I'll toughen up later, when the kid gets better.

(XXX)

(Two-bit POV)

I walked into the room behind Johnny and instantly stopped. I froze, the weight of the situation was too much for me to handle. I beat it out of their like my life depended on it. I wouldn't be able to laugh for a long time. That image would remain in my head forever.

(XXX)

(Dally POV)

Man, I think I'm gonna be sick. Those socs, I'm gonna beat their heads in. I won't let anyone mess with any of my friends. They'll be lucky to see the light of day again. I hate those damn socs. I'm gonna find 'em and make 'em beg for mercy. Then I'll and the suffering, once and for good. I followed Tow-bit out the door.

(XXX)

(Ponyboy POV)

Pain. Hurt. Those are the only things I feel. Then as if from a distance I hear a door open. I automatically know who it is. Oh, God. Why did those nurses let the gang in? I can't let them see me like this. I can't even wake up completely. I wish I were out of here. Then I felt someone smoothing my hair out of my face. The hands were calloused and rough. _Darry,_ I thought. I wish I could wake up more and tell them I was okay. I can't do that now. So I gave up, and let sleep reclaim me.

**So how as that? Writing as different members of the gang are really hard. The shorter it is, the harder I can do it. Soda's is so long because I out the description of Pony in there. I only out it once because I didn't want to bore you. Do you think I portrayed all the characters alright?**


	5. The Unexpected

**I bet all of you are glad I'm hurt. I update more. I wasn't sure how to do all of the time in the hospital, so I'm going to cut it short.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

THE NEXT DAY

(Sodapop POV)

I was sitting by Pony's bed again. The gang-minus Dally- have been here all night. Two-Bit came back around 1 in the morning half-stoned. He sobered up quick having another look at Pony, though. Now everyone but me and Darry were awake. We have been keeping vigil on our little brother all night. There has been no change. All we were doing was listening to the monotonous beeps of the heart monitor. Darry was nodding off and I looked out the window. It was cloudy and ferociously windy. Pony always loved the stars and the sun, it's like they won't come out without him. He was the sun shining on our lives, now the sun refuses to shine at all. At least with a storm Darry won't have to work. Not that he would anyway. The only reason Darry works so hard is for me and Pony. Without Pony, it's only me. Oh God, it's only me. The depth of that hit me, I couldn't believe it. I mean I'll still have Darry and the gang, but I would be so lost without Ponyboy.

Suddenly Pony began to stir. Darry's head snapped up. Something wasn't right. It wasn't a peaceful sir his back arched and began thrashing all that he could. The heart monitor was going wild. He could hurt himself more or be being hurt right now somehow. I looked at his face. It was pale and from the eye that he could open, I saw that gray-green eye roll back into his head. I have never felt so helpless in my entire life. By now, everyone was awake. Two nurses came in and started pushing everyone out. One told Darry and me to go, but I wouldn't. I couldn't. Darry grabbed my arm and started pulling me out. A doctor with some cart rushed into the room. Then everything stopped. The line on the monitor, the thrashing, the beeping, my breathing, the world. I couldn't hear anything. The only thing I could see was my brother's still, pale form.

**Think I should stop here? Maybe I should wait another 12 hours or so to see what's going on with Pony? What do you think? Okay. Not 12 hours. But I'm taking an Ice cream break. You'll get more later!**


	6. The Miracle

**So… Who liked the suspense? I thought it was fun. I've gotten people saying that they will go mad if I don't update, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(No one's POV)

The rain began to pour down on Tulsa, Oklahoma. It poured in the park. The drive-in. The Dingo. Jay's. The North, South, East, and West sides. It didn't discriminate. It poured everywhere. And it came down on the hospital, too. In the hospital, in room 216in the ICU, a young boy was on the very brink of death. His name was Ponyboy Curtis. His two older brothers, Sodpop and Darrell, were frozen halfway to the door. They couldn't believe their eyes. Their baby brother's heart had just stopped. If the doctor made one wrong move his life would end. The doctor picked the paddles off of the crash cart and shocked Ponyboy. His body jumped, as did his brothers as they looked on in horror. The doctor repeated the motion. Any longer and this boy's life would be over it could really begin. One last try. The doctor shocked him a final time then…

Something happened.

A miracle took place.

Only hardly anyone realized it.

In fact, it is only one boy who can truly tell you what happened.

(Ponyboy's POV)

I was floating. I was completely weightless. I didn't know what was going on, it felt good, but wrong. Like this shouldn't be happening yet. I looked around. I was surrounded by nothingness. It was indescribable. I witnessed it, yet I can't tell anyone about it. I could try, but it wouldn't work. Then I saw them; my parents. They stood above me with open arms. But something didn't look right. They looked happy to see me, but sad. Then I realized what was going on. I was dead? I can't be. I looked down and there was my hospital room a doctor putting a paddle on my chest. I saw Darry and Soda, they looked horrified. My heart went out to them. Then with all the strength I had, I called up to my parents and returned to my brothers. What I had said was "I'll be back… later. I love you. Goodbye" Seeing them one last time brought me closure. I had my chance to say what I always wanted to. A goodbye that wasn't permanent.


	7. The Miracle Continued

**Okay, that last chapter was my favorite. I think I got my point across with the miracle. What did you think? Please review! :^) **

**3 Stay Gold. Forever.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Sodapop POV)

For the third time the doctor touched the paddle on Pony's chest. He jumped. I winced. The doctor waited for what like an eternity. It was actually about five seconds. The doctor sighed and turned to us. His face was a mask of stone. I've seen that look before. Memories rushed back to me. Memories I've been trying to keep out for the last 8 months. My parents' death. I started crying before the doctor said anything. My baby brother, was dead.

"I'm so sor-"the doctor was interrupted by a gasping. It wasn't me, or Darry, or the nurse, or him. It was Pony. His back had arched again, he took a deep breath, and the beeping started again. Slow at first, then quickening. He was gasping now, trying to get back his loss of air. I ran to him. I began talking to him. I was still crying, but I was happy. I felt Darry come up behind me and smooth Pony's hair out of his face. I don't know how, but my baby brother was back. I didn't know and for the moment, I didn't care. I haven't been this happy since mom and dad died. They may be gone, but we were alive.

(XXX)

(Dr. Valance POV)

"I'm so sor-" I began to say. Then I heard a gasp come from behind me. He had died, how could he be gasping. Sure enough, the heart monitors beeping began again. There is no explanation for this. He has been dead for one minute. There was no way he could have come back. Impossible.

Yet it happened. This is a conundrum. Then his brothers ran around me and began comforting the boy.

(XXX)

(Darry POV)

Pony's breathing went back to normal and he looked up at us with his perfect green-gray eyes that I had feared I'd never see again.

"Pony it's okay. You're okay. We're here." Soda said, kneeling next to me.

"Mom? D-dad?" he said weakly. He wanted the one thing I could never give back to him.

"No, Pony. It's Darry and Soda," I said calmly. I sure wasn't feeling it though.

"Darry? I saw them. I saw them. Mom and dad," Pony said so quietly I almost missed it. If he had seen mom and dad, and his heart stopped, had he really died? I felt a little dizzy at that thought.

"It's okay Pony, just…just be quiet, you'll be okay," Soda said. He looked at me and I saw that he was confused, scared, and relieved all rolled into one. Just like me.

(XXX)

(Pony POV)

Man I'm tired. At least I'm alive. I told Darry and Soda about seeing mom and dad, but I don't know if they heard me. I guess coming back from the dead takes up your energy. Ha. Then I let sleep reclaim me. Only, not forever.


	8. The Waking

**Hey! I wasn't sure how to do the next couple of days. So this is three days later. Pony was asleep most of the time, or delirious. Not exciting, if you ask me. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****x0allisonqt0x****. Thanks for the review. It was a real confidence booster. FYI- compliments help me type faster. Faster than I already do! Thanks again!**

**If you compliment you get a chapter dedication, if you dis me, well… you can guess what happens.**

(THREE DAYS LATER)

(Sodapop POV)

Day three since Pony almost died, or died and came back. No one knows what happened yet. They say we have to wait for him to wake up without being delirious. I looked down at his sleeping form. I had gone home this morning to take a shower and change clothes. I haven't done either in four days. I smelt pretty rank. Now Darry was doing the same. Two-bit, well who knew what he was up to. Steve was on his last day off. If he didn't go tomorrow, he would lose his job. Me, well when you have a brother in the hospital, they make exceptions. I looked out the window. It was foggy, but the sun was starting to shine through. Every day since Pony's almost-death, it's been getting lighter. How weird is that? I looked down at Pony and saw his big green-gray eyes staring up at me. The sun had burst through the clouds.

(XXX)

(Ponyboy POV)

I opened my eyes. Wow the light hurt. Blurry images began to take focus. I looked to my left and saw Soda looking out the window. I was confused. He never used to do that. I always did. It feels like forever since the last time I saw him. But it must have only been a couple of hours. Then Soda looked down at me at jumped. I guess I scared him.

"Pony," He whispered. Next thing I knew I was in a tight hug. Oh man, it hurt. As much as I tried not to, I groaned and winced. He instantly let me go. I fell back against the pillows with a sigh. I felt guilty. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" he said. Soda looked like he hadn't slept in days. A sorry look marred his handsome face.

"No, It's okay," I said. Wow, it hurt to talk. In fact, everything hurt. I closed my eyes and groaned again.

"Pony! Are you okay?" Soda asked desperately. "I didn't mean to, really!"

"Not your fault. Hurts," I said quietly.

"Okay, I'll get a nurse," and before I could stop him, he was out the door. He wasn't getting any nurse just yet. He was getting the gang. I could hear him yelling all the way down the hall.

(XXX)

(Soda POV)

Woo-hoo! He's awake he is finally alive and awake! I gotta find everybody. The cafeteria! I sprinted down there with a speed Pony would be proud to have. I entered the cafeteria and announced to the world:

"HE'S AWAKE!!"

Of course everyone looked at me. And then I spotted the gang. Minus Darry, Two-bit, and Dally. We haven't seen Dally since the night of the incident. I ran over to them and began huffing.

"Pony…Awake…Just c'mon!" I said. I guess they got the idea because they followed me to Pony's room. That cute nurse stepped in front of us again and said that we could only go in one at a time. Actually, anyone besides immediate family was lucky to go in at all. I stepped around her and opened the door. Pony was still in the bed, looking at the now full sun.

"Hey Pone, ready for some visitors?" I asked.

"Sure," he said quietly. He won't be talking anytime soon.

"Okay," then I left to tell Darry the good news.

(XXX)

(Darry POV)

I re-entered the hospital for, hopefully, the last time. Just as I walked through the door, I ran into someone, literally. I went to help the other person up, when I realized it was Soda.

"Soda? What are you doing?" I asked. He was out of breath from running.

"Pony…" he panted. I instantly thought the worst. Oh God, not again.

"Soda, tell me what's wrong, right now," I said sternly.

"Nothing…Pony…Awake," he said.

"He's awake?! Let's go," I said, already running to his room. When we got there, Johnny told me that Steve was inside.

**Well, I liked it. But what matters is what you think. Let me know. Sorry it took me so long, I had trouble getting to my computer. Well, at least I eventually go there. I will write the next ASAP.**


	9. The Wanting

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Steve POV)

I walked into Ponyboy's hospital room, not knowing what to expect.

"Hey Steve," Pony said in a small voice.

"Hey kid, how's it goin'?"

"What do you think?" he asked

"Touché," I laughed. I've been spending too much time with Two-bit. He laughed too, but it was cut short by a wince and a gasp.

"You okay?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Yeah, just hurts," he said, obviously in pain.

"How can I help?" I truly wanted to help, a big surprise for me. If the kid was hurting, so was Soda, and that meant I was too.

"I'm fine," he said. I knew he wouldn't take help unless we made him.

"Pony, you don't have to keep up this act. We all know you're hurting. Those socs… well, they're gonna get what they deserve for doing it to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Dally's out huntin' those socs down. It'll be easier once you tell us more about those guys. You know what they look like. We just know that it was a red Corvair that they came from," I said.

"Steve, really, you don't gotta do that," he said. I knew he wouldn't want this. He wasn't the revenge type. But we had to, if any of the gang was hurt, we were hurt too.

"'Course we do Pony, just look at what they did to you," I was starting to raise my voice, but I had to get it into that head of his that we wouldn't take this.

"No you don't. It's not right. I-"Pony gasped, paled, and passed out.

"Kid? Kid! Are you okay?!" I can't believe I just did that. Darry must have heard me asking because he burst through the door with Soda not far behind.

"What happened?" Soda asked.

"I don't know we were talking and then he just passed out," I said.

"Oh dear. You'll have to leave. I was afraid this would happen," a nurse said. _Where the hell did she come from_, I thought.

"What's wrong with him?" Darry asked. He was really worried.

"Probably over-exertion, I'll let you know when he is ready for visitors again," she said politely.

"I'm not leaving him," Soda said with definition.

"Soda, c'mon buddy, we gotta go," said. I put my hand on his shoulder and started to lead him out the door. He must have been too out of it to notice because he let me lead him outside. He's been doing that since the kid got here, not paying attention to what's around him. It was starting to worry me.

I thought I had seen some of that old spark in his eyes when the kid woke up, but it was gone now. I wish it would come back. I miss the old Soda. I want this to all go away. I want the kid to get better. I want to pound on those socs. But most of all, I want my best friend back. I will do whatever it takes to do that.


	10. The Questions

**Sorry this took me a while it's here now, that's what matters! Sorry about the cursing, That's Dally for you.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Dallas POV)

For the first time since the incident I entered the hospital. I had to talk to the kid, see what he could give me. I went to his room and saw no one was there. I didn't get it at all; Soda and Darry were practically living in the hospital. Whatever, there's the kid. I shook him on the shoulder. God, he still looks bad. That's why I'm here though, to get the information I need.

"Hey kid, wake up," I said.

"Huh… Oh, hi Dally," he said quietly. Man, he can hardly talk he's so fucking weak. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something. Those socs, who were they?" I said. Why feed around the bush?

"I can't tell you," he said.

"Why not?"

"You'll kill them!"

"Exactly! Look at what they did to you," I said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean they should die," he said.

"Pony, you gotta tell me. I won't kill them, just rough 'em up a bit."

"No."

"Dally? What are you doing here?" said a voice behind me. _Oh shit,_ I thought.

"Hey Steve, What's up?" I asked casually.

"Nothing. Are you trying to get the kid to talk about them socs?" Steve said. _So he's on my side,_ I thought.

"Yup, care to join me?" I asked. I heard Pony groan behind me, but I knew it wasn't from pain.

"I'd be glad to," Steve said.

"Now Pony, we want to help. I know don't like violence and all that shit, but you want have to do anything. We will give them a taste of their own medicine," I said.

"That's part of it, and I don't want you to get hurt on account of me. Those guys fight dirty," he said. "I'm getting sick of this."

"Well, if you tell us who did this, we will leave you alone," Steve said.

"I'll think about it okay?" he said.

"Deal," Steve said. I wanted to know now, but this was as close as we were going to get today. "The nurse said that you should be resting… and that no one should be in here."

"Okay, goodbye," he said, already half-asleep.

"I'm gonna stick around here, no one will notice," I whispered. If I remember correctly, Pony talks in his sleep. Maybe I could get something out of him.

"'k see ya later," Steve said as he walked out the door.

"Okay kid, let's get you talking," I said.

**Short, I know. That seemed like a good stopping point. Also, I want to re-do chapter one. It's really short and different from the rest. So be on the lookout for that. The outcome won't change, but it will be well-written.**


	11. The Challenge

**Okay, I skipped Dally talking to Pony. He got all of the information he needed out of him and here we are now. I skipped it because it would have been boring. Dally has names and what the socs look like. **

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Dallas POV)

I got everything I need. Good thing the gang is backing me up on this one, these guys are tough. I've heard of them before, they never give up a jumping until it's finished, but they've never come this close to killing someone before. The only one that won't be there is Johnny, not that he wants to. He will stay here and keep Pony company while we fight those bastards. I strolled down to the cafeteria to see if I could find the rest of the gang. I saw them and walked over.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Dal, you figure out anything?" Two-bit asked. All of us support this little revenge scheme. We never were going to kill them, even though I wanted to.

"Everything," I said as I lit a cigarette.

"Cool, so who did it?" Steve asked.

"Greg Dairo, David Jonstone, Joe Hagcliff, and Kyle Nichols," I said. "Those guys that never stop fighting until they win… or are beaten to a pulp."

"You gonna find them tonight? If you are, I'm going too," Darry said.

"Sure, I could use some muscle behind me," I said. I was only kidding, but Darry is huge. I just wanted some sort of reaction out of him.

"Okay let's go," he said. Well getting a reaction didn't work. We left the hospital and drove to the West side. Sure enough, all four guys were together. I guess they got rid of that guy I beat up. Matt something was his name. Doesn't matter, I already got him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look what the cat dragged in; some east side trash," said Joe. I could have decked him right there, but I restrained myself.

"Hey, we want to make a proposition to you. A challenge really," I said.

"Oh yeah, what? And why, greaser?" Greg said.

"You nearly killed one of ours, we want to get even. We challenge you to a rumble," I said. Man, I hate the technical stuff. Let's just fight.

"Okay, when and where?" Joe said with a smug look. Man, I wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

"Friday, eight P.M., the vacant lot," I said. Friday, today was Wednesday, that gave us two days to get people together.

"We'll be there," he said. I shot him my best, cool grin. I could've sworn that I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Afraid?"

"You wish," he said. But I knew he was lying.

**Okay, so what did you think? Good, bad, what? I accept anonymous reviews, so everyone can say something. Keep reading! **

**P.S. Check chapter one, I re-did it, all of the names are mentioned. **


	12. The Realization

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Ponyboy POV)

Johnny and I were hanging out in my hospital room. I was feeling better, I could talk and people could hear me easily. All that sleep must have helped. Johnny and I were playing poker on my bed. I was winning, something I've never done.

"You're letting me win, aren't you?" I asked.

"No, of course not," he said. I knew he was lying.

"You only let me win when something bad happens, what is it?"

"Well, you're in the hospital, isn't that enough?"

"But I'm getting better, and I got out of ICU today," I said. I had gotten out the day after Dally's visit. As long as I didn't pass out again, I would be okay. Even if I did, not too much could happen.

"Yeah, but…" he started. I got him, he had nothing left.

"Come on, tell me. You've never kept anything from me before," I said. Johnny sighed.

"Your right. But you have to promise not to freak," he said.

"I promise."

"Okay, the rest of the gang is at a rumble right now… with the socs that did this to you," he said.

"What?! Are you serious?" I said. "How could they even know who they are?"

"You told Dally while you were sleeping," Johnny said. My damn sleep talking, I had forgotten all about it.

"How could the hell they do that, after I told them not to," I said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"They just wanted to do what they thought was best," he said.

"Well, they thought wrong. And why aren't you there? Or are you supposed to be some sort of distraction?" I said. I was infuriated.

"Pony, just calm down. You heard what the nurse said. If you pass out again, you have to go back to the ICU," he said. He was right. I shut my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose like Darry does. It seems to work for him. It helped me a little. Then I did my own thing; I recited a Robert Frost poem to myself.

"_Nature's first green is gold,  
her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
so dawn goes down today.  
Nothing gold can stay."_

"Okay I'm better now," I said.

"What was that," Johnny said. He looked confused.

"What that poem? It's by Robert Frost; it's called "Nothing Gold Can Stay." I recite it to myself and it helps me calm down. Any poem can help calm me. I always remembered that one because I never quite understood what it meant," I said.

"That's tuff," he said. He looked like he really meant it, too.

"Now come on we got to go," I said. I started to get out of bed, but was greeted by a wave of dizziness.

"Whoa, Pony. Stay right there, you ain't going anywhere," he said.

"But…We gotta stop them," I said. I slowly got back into bed though. There's no way I could go anywhere any time soon. And I only took one leg out of bed.

"I know you don't like this, but it's too late, the rumble is starting right now. By the time either of us was to get there, it would be over. Anyway, it's no weapons, so what's the worst that could happen," he said. Man, Johnny could be really smart. He could use his head, unlike me.

"I guess you're right. I just hate not being able to do _anything._ I mean, all I can do is sit here. Anything else is impossible," I said.

"Come on, man, it's not so bad. "

"Yeah it is, everything hurts. Even going to the bathroom. And everyone watches over me unless a nurse or doctor or something won't let them. I know that should make me feel better, but I hate it when people make a fuss over me," I said. That's the most I've said since I've been here.

"It'll be okay man; it will all be over soon. Everything will go back to normal," he said. I hope he 's right.


	13. The Rumble

**Lucky 13!**

**What did you think of "Nothing Gold Can Stay"? Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! Keep it up! Stay Gold. I mean it.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Sodapop POV)

Man, I want to stomp those socs real good. All of us greasers were there. There was Shepard's gang, the Brumly boys, and us. There was somewhere around twenty of us. We were all set for a rumble. I was always anxious before a rumble, but even more so tonight. This was personal. We were doing this for Pony. He said that he doesn't want us to do this, but saying is different from feeling. Maybe after this things will take a turn for the better.

Here they come. The socs, three cars full. That's like 17, or 21, I suck at math. It doesn't matter how many there are, as long as we beat them.

We all lined up and the rumble began. One- I think it was Joe- through the first punch at me. It hit me square in the jaw. After that I was blinded with rage. I was punching and kicking for all I was worth. I got some pretty good blows in and took a few too. Damn, if everyone was matched up like I was, things could take a while. I would take a look, but I didn't want to take my focus off of the guy in front of me.

Next thing I knew, all of the socs were running. It took me a minute to calm down and realize that they were running from us. We had won. We all started cheering. I looked around. No one was hurt too bad. Sure, we were all muddy and bruised, but nothing serious. One of the Brumly boys looked like he cracked some ribs, but that was the worst of it. I looked toward the road and saw the cars driving away. I took it all in, we had won.

Wait till we tell Pony.

(Dally POV)

"Yeah! Take that you bastards! Now just go to hell!" I yelled after the socs. We won and I felt good. We beat them real good, too. Man, Pony's gonna hate us for this. Oh well, he'll get over it. We got to go tell him and celebrate.

(Two-bit POV)

"Woo hoo!"I shouted. We won. We beat those socs. Now, Pony's gonna kill us. In the end though, He'll probably thank us. No one can resist revenge, even him.

**Okay, I know it's really short. How much can I say about the rumble? I looked in the book, it's no more than a page and a half. So, don't get to angry, the aftermath will mean more. Look at it this way, I will update sooner.**


	14. The Anger

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Sodapop POV)

All of us were talking at once all the way to Pony's room. We had wanted to see Pony right away, so we hadn't cleaned up at all. We were getting some pretty dirty looks too. But none of us cared. But when we got to Pony's room, a nurse stepped in front of us.

"Hey what's up?" Two-bit asked.

"Ponyboy requested that no one enters unless he gives permission. He said not to let anyone in unless he tells me otherwise," she said plainly.

"What? What do you mean he won't let us in?! We're his brothers and closest friends!" I said. I was outraged.

"I will ask him, but I have a feeling he will decline," she said. Man, where was nurse Hayworth? Now we're stuck with some bitchy old lady. She went inside and I could hear murmuring.

(Ponyboy POV)

I heard them coming. The gang, they were here. No one was ever quiet after winning a rumble. So the won…I was still really mad. Suddenly they got quiet. Apparently, they remembered they were in a hospital. Or the nurse actually did what I asked. I had asked her to not let anyone besides Johnny in here unless I gave them permission. I know I was over reacting, but my head hurt and I wasn't thinking as clearly as I usually do. I was on some weird medications.

"What? What do you mean he won't let us in?! We're his brothers and closest friends!" that was Sodapop. He would be the hardest to get through to. I felt bad about it, but I was really mad and didn't want to blow up on them. Then my nurse slipped in.

"Your brothers and friends are here to see you," she said.

"Well I don't want to see them," I said.

"They won't go away until they see you," she said.

"Well, that's their problem."

"Pony, come on, isn't that a little harsh?" Johnny asked. He was still here.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Maybe-"

"I said NO!" I yelled. Not a good idea. I could feel myself become pale and I got really dizzy. Black spots started to cover my vision. I tried my best to stay awake and clear my head. I felt the nurse come by my side and hit the call button. Of course, call for backup.

"Calm down sweetie, it's okay," she said softly.

"I'm fine," I said, recovering myself.

"You have to go now," she said to Johnny. He left.

"Okay, just don't get to excited. Now your brothers can't come in even if you let them. You just get some sleep and think about it," she said to me. The other nurse came in and put something in my IV. Whatever it was, it knocked me right out. I gladly accepted the darkness.

(Sodapop POV)

I hear someone yell 'no' and then nothing. Oh god, he really doesn't want to see us. He's never been so mad at me before. I felt really uneasy. Then Johnny came out of the room. He looked kind of strange.

"Johnny what's going on?" I asked.

"Pony's really mad; he freaked out and almost passed out. No one can see him for the rest of the night," he said quietly.

"Man, this ain't good. I thought the kid would be happy. How did he find out anyway?" Steve said.

"He got it out of me. I'm sorry guys, but he would've found out sometime," Johnny said. He was right,

"Okay, I guess we should just head home," Darry said.

"What? We can't just leave," I said. No way was I leaving my baby brother, especially if he was mad at me.

"Soda, he's probably asleep, there's nothing you can do, let's just go," Steve said. I could see how tired he was, how we all were, and reluctantly agreed. Even though I was tired, I knew I wouldn't sleep a wink tonight. Not now.

**Okay short again I know, but I have an awesome idea that doesn't fit in this chapter. At least I think it's awesome. It will be up soon. Keep reading!**


	15. The Dream

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Pony POV)

_I was dreaming. I felt like I was floating. I looked down and there were my brothers. They were standing above a grave. I landed next to them. I said hey but they didn't hear me. I looked at the inscription headstone. It said:_

Ponyboy Michael Curtis

1950-1964

_It was my grave. But, how did I die? I looked at Soda and Darry they were crying. Soda was bawling like a baby and Darry had a helpless look on his face, the same one he had at mom and dad's funeral. Then I looked closer and saw silent tears running down his face; silver rivers crossing his cheekbones._

"_I can't believe he's gone. Oh God, and he was mad at us the last time we heard from him. After the rumble, we didn't even get to see him," Soda was sobbing. I must have died in my sleep at the hospital. Seeing Soda like that ripped my heart out of my chest. "It was our fault! We stressed him out to much."_

"_Soda, don't say that. That nurse, she gave him too much medication. It was an overdose," Darry sobbed. No, no I can't be dead. I'm too young; I haven't done everything I planned to do. I refuse to die. I went to Soda and touched his shoulder. My hand went through him. I really was gone. _

_Suddenly I was falling. Things around me started to catch on fire. Everything was hot. I was falling into hell. Then I saw the devil's face itself. I started to scream._

I woke up screaming bloody murder. Two nurses were above me, trying to hold me down. I began to calm down. My breathing was coming in short gasps. I remembered that poem and recited it to myself in my head. I calmed down. I wanted Soda and Darry more than anything now.

"Soda, Darry," I said. I wanted them really badly.

"Ponyboy, they can't come back until morning," one of them said.

"I don't care," I said.

"Sweetie, it's 3 o'clock in the morning," the other one said.

"I need them. I need to see them," I said.

"Ponyboy, just go back to sleep," she said. Then she turned to the other nurse and said "maybe we should give him more medication."

"NO!" I said. I ignored the dizziness. "No more medication, all I need id Darry and Soda!" The nurse hesistated and I thought she would tell me 'no.' But thean she surprised me by saying:

"Get his brothers on the phone."

"What?" nurse Dara said.

"He won't listen unless he at least talks to them," she said plainly.

"Okay," Dara said. She sounded unsure, but did as she was told.

"You can talk to them soon sweetie," she said. I'm not sure why, but she looked worried. I ignored it and waited for my brothers. I couldn't relax until I heard their voices and said what I had to say.

(XXX)

(Darry POV)

I heard the phone ringing. I looked over at my clock. It was 3:05 in the damn morning. Who would be calling us at this hour? I hadn't slept peacefully in about a week. I shuffled my way over to the phone.

"Hello," I said gruffly.

"Hello, is this Darrell Curtis?" a female voice said. That woke me up real quick. No one calls me that unless it's serious.

"Yes this is he," I said. I saw Soda come into the room with a curious and tired look on his face. It was mostly tired.

"Yes I'm calling on behalf of your younger brother, Ponyboy," she said, very professionally.

"What's wrong?" I asked. _Oh God, Oh God, Please let me be wrong_, I thought. I saw Soda's face become concerned

"Your brother woke up screaming and refuses to coroporate, we were hoping you could help," she said. Relief filled me. Then it was replaced by a new fear. Pony's dreaming again and they seem to be getting worse.

"Do you need us to go down there?" I asked. I would be there in a heartbeat.

"No, that shouldn't be necessary. Talking to him over the phone should settle him down," she said.

"Okay, put him on," I said. While she was turning the phone over, I quickly explained everything to Soda.

"Is he okay?" Soda asked.

"He's fine," I said.

"Darry?" I heard Pony's voice from over the phone.

"I'm here. Now what's this I hear about a dream," I said.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier, when I wouldn't let you guys in," he said. _God, is this what's bothering him? There has to be more to it,_ I thought.

"No problem kiddo, are you sure that's all?" I said. If he didn't give me answer, Soda would get it out of him.

"Yeah tell Soda too," he said

"Tell him yourself, here he is," I said. I handed the phone over and waited for my answer.

"Hey Pone, what's up?" Soda said.

"Okay? No problem. Don't sweat it kiddo," Soda said. I knew Pony had probably said the same thing that he had said to me.

"Now what's up with a dream?" he said.

"C'mon it's okay. It was just a dream. You can tell me anything," Soda said it like it was some sort of secret. I guess it worked because Soda got really quiet. When he had taken the phone, he had looked away from me. I leaned over and saw that he had paled considerably. Now I was getting worried.

"Pony, it was just a dream, it wasn't real," Soda said. I wasn't sure if he was telling that to Ponyboy or himself.

"Okay, you don't have to unless you want to," Sodapop said. Now I _really_ wanted to know. "Bye Ponyboy, sleep well. Love you too." Soda hung up the phone.

"Well…" I said

**Okay, how was that? Did you like it? Or was it awful? I'm open to suggestions. Keep in mind; I don't know what you want unless you tell me. I loved that dream, it was kind of dark for me, but it was a wakeup call for Pony. **


	16. The End

**Okay guys here's the last chapter. I wasn't sure how to end it, so this is it. It may or may not be my greatest work. Maybe if I get a better idea, I will use that. But until that comes, here is my ending.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Two Days Later)

(Ponyboy POV)

Well, I finally get out of the hospital today. I'm so sick of this place; I can't wait to go home. Darry and Soda were checking me out of the hospital and getting some last minute instructions. Johnny, Two-bit, and I were in my room. Steve was at work and Dally was probably sleeping off a hang-over somewhere. Me and the gang, we're all good now. They forgave me and I feel better. I know I will be protected from everything now. Probably too much even. At least I won't be in the hospital.

"Okay Ponyboy, let's go," Soda said. He was in as good a mood as I was. He helped me up and made sure I stayed on my feet. He's going to be the most over-protective of them all. I had changed out of my hospital gown awhile ago and now was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. When Two-bit had brought my stuff over he had forgotten hair grease, so I had to do without it. Not even that could bring me down though. Johnny and Two-bit headed off for our house because we would be awhile. I still can't walk too fast.

Darry, Sodapop and I walked out the door. Soda was on my left and Darry was on my right. As we walked out the door, they got even closer to me. I looked up at them and saw that Darry's face was a mask of stone. Soda's was a different story. He looked real nervous and kept looking over somewhere over to the left of the parking lot. I followed his gaze and saw them. The socs. The guys who jumped me. Only, there were three of them. I didn't want to know what happened to the other guy. I think his name was Joe, the leader. I looked at the other three. One had a black eye, another had his arm in a sling, and the third was holding his sides like some of his ribs were broken. They saw me and glared…but that's all they did. They didn't move. I don't think it was because Darry and Soda were there- though I'm sure that's part of it. It was because the gang had put them in their place. They learned their lesson; they won't be bothering any greasers anytime soon. And for that, I was glad.

As we got into the old pick-up, I never felt safer. More protected. And I knew that as long as my brothers were here, it would stay that way. I no longer thought it would be a burden to have them watching over me, it was a blessing. I will never forget my love for my brothers or ignore them again. Not ever.


End file.
